


Ramen

by not_dio



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Make Out Session, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_dio/pseuds/not_dio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba stumbles home drunk and makes Noiz apologize with food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramen

-CRASH-  
A bang rumbles through the apartment startling Noiz.

“What the fuck?” an overly loud voice calls in.

Noiz lets out the breath that he’d been holding upon the realization that the intruder slamming his door is none other than Aoba.

“What?” he asks nonchalantly.

“You fucker,” the blue haired boy nearly shouts, “I waited for you at Black Needle for like 4 hours!”

“I told you I wasn’t coming…” Noiz grumbles as Aoba stumbles in, obviously drunk, he falls onto the bed.

“You’re a turd.” Aoba’s insults are shit, as per usual.

“Sorry, babe,” the German replies, he knows that the best thing to do in this situation is just apologize, “how can I make it up to you?”

Drunk and angry over nothing, Aoba violently attempts to stand, swaying as he rises from the cushiony bed.

“Ramen me bitch,” he demands grabbing Noiz’ shoulders. With a pitiful thrust he manages to convince Noiz to leave the sanctuary of their bed.

“Fucking hell,” he mutters under his breath, his drunken counterpart -thankfully- missing his complaint.

“YAY YAY YAY, NOIIIIIIZ,” just like that Aoba’s foul mood brightened up as he follows his boyfriend into their kitchen.

Noiz fumbles through the cupboards in search of cheap ramen, finally finding it he turns around to prepare it. To his surprise he finds Aboa at the stove with a pot of water.

“It’ll be a few until the water boils Aoba,” Noiz says directly, attempting to get Aoba out of the kitchen.

“ ‘sokay, I’ll help get ingredients out while we’re waiting,” he replies, obviously not catching his boyfriend’s subtle message.

The blonde grunts, Aoba never makes his life easy…   
The blue haired boy awkwardly stumbles around the kitchen, his limbs not completely in control. He reaches around in all of the cabinets searching for spices and sauces to add to his 60 cent noodles. Noiz laughs at his misfortune as he tumbles to the ground while reaching for some pepper flakes.

With an upset noise Aoba picks himself up into a sitting position, he leans back on his arms trying to stabilize his wobbly body. His boyfriend saunters over to help the man return to his feet, but with a massive pull Aoba remains on the floor, now with a startled Noiz on top of him. 

“Noiiiiz,” he giggles, “what’re you doing, dummy?”

Noiz moves his hands to steady himself and attempt to get up, but to his surprise the older boy has locked his hands tightly onto his shirt. 

“Aoba, wha-” his question gets cut off as his boyfriend pulls him in for a kiss.

The blue haired man opens his mouth running his tongue along Noiz’ lips, urging them to part. The blonde complies and soon the younger is pinning Aoba under him, hot streams of breath escaping their almost violent kissing. Aoba pulls back momentarily, quickly grasping tight on his boyfriend’s shirt and crashing their mouths together. In seconds their tongues are twisting together again and the older man is letting out lewd moans, as Noiz grinds down into him. 

Suddenly the men are called back to reality by the sound of sizzling as the pasta water boils over. With a grunt Noiz climbs off of his boyfriend to take care of the water. Aoba, letting out a sad squeak, sits up abruptly; his cheeks stained in red. After composing himself he moves to the table as the German boy prepared his meal.

“Here,” comes Noiz’ voice a few minutes later. 

Smiling, Aoba takes the noodles. He quickly finishes his late dinner as his boyfriend waits for him in their bed.


End file.
